An Unexpected Visit
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: When Michael walked into the palace nursery, this was not the sight he was expecting to see. In fact this was the last thing he'd been expecting to see. Future Fic!


******Author's Note:** Hi Everyone. Yes, I know it's been a while since I've posted a PD fic up, I've just been so busy! Doing a Diploma course is hard, lol! But hopefully you'll all forgive me as I present you with some Michael/Mia _and _Baby fluffiness! With some Clarisse thrown in, but she isn't being so bad for once.  
If you've been keeping up or are simply wondering when this is set in my After book ten fanfic, this fic is set before Beach Baby and a couple of months after Moonstone Design.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

**An Unexpected Visit**

When Michael walked into the palace nursery, this was not the sight he was expecting to see. In fact this was the last thing he'd been expecting to see.

He wasn't expecting to see the woman who disliked him with a passion and who told him so whenever she could, holding his two month old son in her arms.

"Clarisse?" He knows she'll snap at him for not using her respective title yet _again_, but he is simply too startled by what he is seeing to care.

Clarisse was sitting on the window seat rocking his son back and forth in her arms and speaking to him softly. His son seemed perfectly content being in the arms of the rather cold and at times rather nasty Dowager Princess of Genovia, especially towards his father. His little fingers were wiggling above his head, trying to catch the sunlight that was pouring with bright warmth into the nursery. But what probably amazed Michael more than anything was the fact that the Dowager Princess was in fact smiling. Smiling! And not her 'I am more important and superior than thee' smile, but one that seemed to be actually genuine!

He knew that she had a soft spot for Rocky, his wife's and her granddaughter's half-brother. Heck the whole world knew of her soft spot for the boy and Michael was pretty sure that the youngster was going to act upon this knowledge frequently when he is older. But Michael hadn't been sure on how she was actually going to feel about _his_ child. The child he and her granddaughter had created together.

She had made it quite clear that she was still quite furious with the both of them for getting pregnant before they were married – they had married when Mia was seven months along, but still, that did little to appease the Dowager Princess – for not telling her earlier that they were expecting – she had been one of the last people of both their families to be informed about their then unborn child – and finally she hadn't forgiven him for getting Mia pregnant so young.

Most of her complaints had gone by ignored, even though some had hurt. But even while they had been mostly ignored, meaning they, he and Mia, had made no comment about them in return, they had all stuck to him, rotating inside his head, causing him to worry about how she will act towards his son.

Would she treat him the same as she had Rocky, a child of absolute no blood relation to herself but whom she doted upon and loved possibly more than her actual grandchild? Or would she treat him with the same cold, at times harsh attitude that she shows towards himself, her son and at times her granddaughter?

"I was simply visiting to see that he was alright being away from Amelia." Clarisse informs him when she looks up and away from his son to where he is standing in the doorway of the nursery, still trying to get his head around this unexpected scene. He wished he had a camera on him. Or at least his mobile, to take a picture as proof that this really happened. No one would most likely believe him otherwise.

"I don't have much chance to see him, what with you and Amelia living away from the palace and rarely ever bringing him here to visit." Her French accent is thick with reproach at this fact, but Michael can hear no other malice in her tone, which helps to let him unwind a little as he takes a step into the bright room.

"I'm sorry about that," he starts carefully, not wanting to unleash her wicked tongue upon him. Yes, he can counter it on most days, but he'd rather not while his son is present, "I'll mention it to Mia. I'm sure we can bring him up here to visit you more often. We just did today because Mia's meetings with parliament will be so long and we might have to spend the night due to them continuing on early tomorrow morning." He was babbling, he knew that, but it was hard not to when she was staring at him the way she was while still holding his child. He felt a momentarily, slightly insane desire to wrench the baby away from her, before chiding himself for thinking like that.

"Whenever you are able." She says simply and he feels once more disarmed. What was going on? She rarely ever spoke to him without some kind discontentment in her voice and yet now, she spoke calmly, almost kindly as she held his child in her arms.

"He looks like you." She says unexpectedly, running a finger lightly over the already thick brown curls that completely cover the tiny boy's head.

"He has Mia's eyes." Michael says because he is at a complete lose as to what else he could/should say.

"Hmmm, so he does. But he is most definitely he's father's son." She says this with smile, in his direction and he feels like she is doing all this on purpose to simply see how he'll react to her being suddenly nice towards him. As far as he can tell, he's been reacting like a stuttering idiot and further proving to this insufferable woman how unworthy he is to be married to her only grandchild and to be the father of her so far only great-grandchild.

He ground his teeth in irritation.

There weren't many people who could boast that they could get under his skin, but Clarisse, she was like the Queen of getting under his skin. And without even trying too!

Michael stood there hesitating as to what do next when Clarisse suddenly stood up from the window seat and walked over to him, the baby held carefully to her chest.

"He's the perfect little angel. You are very lucky." She said softly as she gently placed the baby into his father's still rather unsure arms.

Michael swallowed thickly.

"I know." He gently adjusted his son in his arms, making certain that he was supporting his tiny head and that he was comfortable and safe against his chest.

"Hmmm," He heard Clarisse say and looked down at her, now wary.

"I did not think that you would be very good at this." Clarisse admitted with a shrug of her narrow, pointed shoulders, "She said that you were, in fact, a very good father. But she has always been rather protective of you, of whatever you do, so I did not take her words seriously, but apparently she is right, you are."

"Eh."

"I just hope that his vocabulary will be much better than your own, though." she added, but there was almost a teasing twinkle to her eyes.

"It will be," he starts but stops when she sees her shaking her head, laughing silently at his distress. He once more fights back a scowl.

"You are doing very well for a young father. Better than I expected and I think you will continue to be a fine father for this adorable little boy."

"Thank you."

"Though I expect that you will not allow this to go to your head."

"Clarisse with you around how could it ever?" he says without thinking and immediately cringes as he waits for her wrath. Instead she throws back her head and laughs.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But if I do not knock you down a few notches, who ever will? Certainly not your wife."

He actually snorts.

"She does actually. She just doesn't do it when there are other people around."

"Hmmm," he hears her say, "and I suppose you keep her from getting a swallowed head as well. You balance each other out quite nicely it seems."

Michael fights the desire to roll his eyes, but doesn't stop him from thinking, rather bitterly, and it took you how many years to figure that out?

People had been saying that for years but for their words to fall on seemingly deaf ears with Clarisse.

They stand in silence that is for once not tense or uncomfortable, simply content to stare at the little one in the arms of his father; his eyes starting to drop close as sleep started to take him.

"Michael?"

"In here Mia?" Michael calls quietly over his shoulder, careful not to disturb his now sleeping son.

"Michael, was he ok? I didn't mean to be so long, but they all had this ridiculous notion in their heads that Dad and I had to beat out of them and… Grandmere?"

"Hello Amelia and what ridiculous notion is this?"

"Ah, nothing." His wife says quickly, giving Michael the distinct impression that whatever the ridiculous notion was, Clarisse was in some way behind it.

He watches in bemused silence as Grandmother gives Granddaughter a hard look which Granddaughter returns with a wide-eyed and innocent expression. They stay like this for maybe a moment before Clarisse heaves a great, long-suffering sigh.

"Well then, I'll be off. I'm meeting with Minister and his wife for tea. And no Amelia, I do not expect you to be there, you've spent enough time as it is away from the baby, and since you've been so insisted on not having a nanny to help you with him, I expect you to show me that you are completely up for the task, along with keeping up with your Princess duties. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Grandmere." Mia replied obediently as she took their child gently from his arms, keeping her face straight despite the slight contradictory nature of her grandmother's little speech.

"Good." And with that the Dowager Princess marched herself out of the nursery.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked her husband, her eyes wide and confused. "What was she doing here? How did she even know where here was? How did she know he was here or you were or…"

"She just wanted to see him." He butted in, stopping his tired wife's babbling.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean at least, that's what she said she wanted. She came in here while I was away calling my parents. He was asleep when I left but when I came back he was awake and she was talking to him."

"Talking to him? Or…" she trailed off with a shudder, clearly remembering when her little half-brother was a baby and how her grandmother had spoken to him. Michael too, mentally cringed at the memory.

"Just talked to him." He assured her and she looked relieved.

"I didn't think that she…" Mia started carefully.

"Neither did I." Michael finished for her, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, one thing you can accurately say about Grandmere, she certainly keeps you on your toes about how she's going to react to things."

"Full of surprises, that woman." Michael agreed before shaking his head. "I wouldn't mind for a few less from her though, for my heart's sake if nothing else. She's going to give me a heart attack before I'm thirty, I swear."

Mia smacked his arm, scowling.

"Don't joke about such things. And she has gotten a lot better, you have to admit."

"Towards you, Koibito." he said kissing her forehead lovingly, using the Japanese pet name for her that he only used when they were alone and no one else was around.

"And you. You two weren't fighting when I came in here, that's a start."

"Hmmm, yes, I guess you could say she was quite civil towards me earlier. But maybe she's…

"Don't even finish that sentence." His wife warns him, rolling her eyes as she does so.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He protests weakly as his wife gives him one of her looks.

"I know you," she says firmly before her eyes soften again, "But really, Grandmere was civil to you?"

"Actually, she was nice… almost. Mainly we just talked about him."

"Oh?" she beamed down at their still sleeping son.

"She didn't even bring up the fact that we haven't given him a proper name yet."

"That was nice of her." Mia mumbled as she ran a loving finger over her son's cheek. "Speaking of that, I've been thinking."

"Oh no." he said with mock horror that had him receiving some very unfavourable looks from his wife.

"Koibito," he started trying not to laugh at her still unfavourable looks, "you're not known for coming up with good names for things."

"Excuse me," she huffed, "who came up with your band name?"

"After how many rejected names? The Ewoks? Michael and the Wookies " he teased and she scowled, though it was more a pout.

"I was fourteen, give me a break."

"I know." he kissed her forehead again. "So what were you thinking?"

"I'm not going to tell you now. You'll laugh."

"I doubt that, unless you really do want to name him squirt?"

"No. He's name is James, despite what everyone else says about it." she grumbles firmly.

Michael rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Never before had he heard of a parliament having an argument over the name of their future Crown Prince. It seems ridiculous but that was what happened. They had all wanted to name him after past Genovian Crown Princes and Dukes and so on, which Michael completely got. Expect that there was just one problem with the plan. No one could actually say the names that the Genovian parliament had picked out. Well no one not of Genovian birth, and he was sorry but Michael was not having his son named a name that he, his own father, couldn't pronounce. Plus Mia had been pretty fixed on the name James by the end of her pregnancy.

It wasn't until after the little squirt was born did he find out why she had wanted so much to name their son James. It was because of him, she had wanted to name their son James because of him, Michael. Because James was his middle name and she wanted to name their son in some way after his father since the stupid parliament wouldn't let her add Moscovitz to the end of his name.

Michael's throat had tighten when she had informed him of this and he had kissed her quite passionately until Lilly, his oh so charming sister, told them to knock it off, to wait at least a year before they got started on the next one.

"So what did you want name him, I mean give as his full title."

"Oh, well, you see I changed a few things today." She said with a smirk which immediately informed him that she had once more pissed off her parliament and had once again been triumphant in getting what she wanted. She was getting quite good at getting what she wanted from her parliament, she just had to work at them for awhile until they finally caved to her demands.

"You really are evil when you want to be, aren't you?" he says with a smile and she winks at him.

"So what did you change today that apparently affects our son's name?"

"Well, since they had me sitting around for hours listening to their ridiculous idea, which had Grandmere written all over it and no, Dad and I shut it down, but I'll get to that later. No, since they had me trapped there for hours, I made them sit down and shut up and listen to me about what I consider a far greater issue then their stupid, ridiculous, irrational idea and that is the naming of my own child."

"Ok-ay." He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"It took a bit of work and I had to beat a few heads, but now, I can name him the name that I wanted to name him the moment he was born."

"Which is?"

"James Michael Philippi Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Moscovitz"

Michael felt his throat grow thick again as she proudly proclaimed their son's full name.

"Rather long, isn't it?" he mumbled softly trying to cover just how touched he was by his wife's choices for their son's name.

"It's long enough and has enough royalty in it to keep all the stuck-ups perfectionist happy."

"I love you."

She beams up at him, pleased.

"No, really." He insists urgently, "I really, truly love you with all my heart. You and him are honestly the most important people in my life."

Her cheeks turn the red colour that he loves so much.

"I know that." she mumbles as she presses herself deeper into his embrace.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. And Dad is fine with it too, if you were wondering. Actually, he got a tad choked up when he saw that I had included his name in as a middle name." she looked up at him, suddenly worried, "are you ok with it? I mean, I didn't discuss it with you or anything, but I thought you'd be ok with his name, I mean, happy what it being yours…" he broke her off with a firm kiss.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm _over_ happy, that's my problem."

"Being over happy is a problem?" she asks teasingly and he rolls his eyes at her before kissing her with all his heart.

"I really do love you." he whispers.

"And don't you forget it." his wife whispers back before moving off after another deep kiss to put their sleeping son down in his cot and Michael honestly thinks he can't possibly be happier. Even with unexpected visits from his Grandmother-in-law, he is probably one of the happiest, if not happiest man in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? It was fun for me to write and it help me unwind from all the stress that I am facing with my Diploma work. Let me know what you think. I have another Michael and James center fic that I am just finishing off and will hopefully be posting up soon.  
Anyway, Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and bye for now!

P.S. Koibito means Sweetheart in Japanese and I thought that if Michael ever did have a pet name for Mia, it would be something in Japanese. I don't know why, just whenever I think about what their life is like after book 10, I always see him calling her Koibito when he's feeling particularly affectionate towards her.


End file.
